outlanderfandomcom-20200223-history
Lallybroch
|Country = |Address = Border between the Fraser and MacKenzie clan landsSee also: Outlander map }} Lallybroch, also known as Broch Tuarach, is the small estate that belonged to Brian and Ellen Fraser, and whose ownership passed to Jamie Fraser after his father's death. According to Jamie, the land is fairly rich and offers opportunity for fishing and hunting. Lallybroch supports about sixty crofts, as well as the small village, Broch Mordha. Jamie's family home is the manor house on the estate. History Upon Ellen MacKenzie's marriage to Brian Fraser, Ellen's brothers, Colum and Dougal, insisted that she not be a tenant on Fraser lands, but instead live on a . The estate of Broch Tuarach, situated along the border between the Fraser and MacKenzie lands, was thus deeded to Brian Fraser, but a clause in the deed stipulated that ownership of the estate must pass to Ellen's issue only. If she had died without bearing children, the land would have passed back to Lord Fraser of Lovat, and not to any children Brian may have had by another woman. However, Ellen did have two children that lived to adulthood – her son Jamie and daughter Jenny – and so Jamie inherited the estate upon his father's death. Named for an old broch on the land, Broch Tuarach means "north-facing tower" in Gaelic. Lallybroch, as the estate is known among those who live there, in turn means "lazy tower". Jamie explains to Claire, who fails to see how a cylindrical structure could face a particular direction or be called lazy, that the door of the structure faces north, and the nickname comes from the fact that the tower leans slightly to the north – owing to its falling down and being rebuilt many times over the years. After Jamie was arrested by Captain Randall, his father, Brian, died suddenly, and the running of the estate fell to Jamie's sister, Jenny, the last of his immediate family. While Jamie was away, Jenny married Ian Murray, and the two of them managed the estate in Jamie's absence, until he returned a few years later with his new wife, Claire. During the rising in an effort to protect Lallybroch and his family if he should be tried for treason, Jamie signs the property over to Young Jamie, with signatures from Claire and Murtagh as legal witnesses. The Manor House Built in 1702, the manor house of Lallybroch was modern for its time, equipped with porcelain stoves for heating and a brick oven built into the kitchen wall. On Claire's first journey to Lallybroch with Jamie, she finds the house is larger than she had expected: ::"...a handsome three-story manor of harled white stone, windows outlined in the natural gray stone, a high slate roof with multiple chimneys, and several smaller whitewashed buildings clustered about it." Residents 18th Century Listed roughly in order of appearance. *Currans – Tenants at Lallybroch who arrive for Quarter Day. *Jeffries – Tenants at Lallybroch who arrive for Quarter Day. *Willie Murray/Willy Murray – a tenant at Lallybroch who arrives for Quarter Day. *John Fraser – when Roger is searching the records to find out what happened to the men from Lallybroch he finds six John Frasers on the death roll but can't tell if any of them were from Lallybroch. *Kirbys – Lallybroch tenants whom Claire visits. *Weston Frasers – Lallybroch tenants whom Claire visits. *Mrs. Martins/Mrs. Martin – the midwife who delivers Jenny and Ian's second child, Maggie. She is described as tall and thin with wide shoulders, muscular forearms and a confidence inspiring mien. In Voyager she is referred to as Mrs. Martin and Jamie notes that she died in the famine in the year following Culloden *Kincaid – a young man from Lallybroch who spreads the word to all the other tenants about the potato feast. Kincaid was one of the 30 Lallybroch men who accompanied Jamie to fight for Charles Stuart. Kincaid's real name is Alexander, but there were so many Alexanders that he was called Kincaid to distinguish him from the others. Kincaid dies after the Battle of Prestonpans, from wounds to his chest and belly. Jamie carries him outside so that he doesn't have to die under a roof and he passes away in Jamie's arms. *Willie – a Lallybroch tenant who fetches wood for the fire used to cook the potatoes after the first harvest. *Mrs. Willie – a Lallybroch tenant who brings her kettle to help cook the potatoes after the first harvest. Willie is her husband's first name, not her surname. *Tom – a Lallybroch tenant who fetches wood for the fire used to cook the potatoes after the first harvest. *Dorcas – a Lallybroch tenant who on eating potatoes for the first time noted that Jamie had eaten six and not died so they must be ok. *Mrs. Murray – the Lallybroch tenant who wonders what you do to potatoes in order to eat them. Jamie and Ian spent the night with the Murrays after Ian broke his wooden leg. *Brendan Kirby – the son of one of the Lallybroch tenants. *Ross – the Lallybroch blacksmith. Ross was one of the men who accompanied Jamie to fight Charles Stuart. When Jamie is instructed by Charles Stuart to go to Lord Lovat's lands, he tells Ross the smith of his plans for his Lallybroch men. They are to slip away quietly from the Highland army, one by one, and make their way to a rendezvous. Once they are all gathered, Ross is to lead them back to Lallybroch. Unfortunately the men are all caught deserting and are imprisoned in the Tolbooth until Jamie secures their release. *Joseph Fraser Kirby – one of the Lallybroch tenants. *Wallace Fraser – one of the Lallybroch men who accompanied Jamie to fight Charles Stuart. *Sorley McClure – one of the Lallybroch men who accompanied Jamie to fight with Charles Stuart. Sorley and his brother George were the two men standing as sentries on the night that William Grey attacked Jamie and who Jamie flogs for their carelessness. *George McClure – One of the Lallybroch men who accompanied Jamie to fight with Charles Stuart. George and his brother Sorley were the two men standing sentry on the night William Grey attacked Jamie and Jamie flogged them for their carelessness. At the Battle of Prestonpans, one of George's ears is almost completely severed. *Hamish MacBeth – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who fought for Charles Stuart and one of Jamie's favourites. MacBeth is described as "a massive man with a curly beard and a reticent manner". MacBeth is wounded at the Battle of Prestonpans and suffers a torn scrotum which exposes one testicle. He also has to suffer the embarrassment of letting a 'wumman' touch his private parts as Claire stitches it back together. *Bobby McNab – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart, and possibly the same person as Bob McNab above. *Ewan Fraser – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Geoffrey McClure – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Geordie McNab – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Kent – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *McMurdo – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Rufus Murray – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Simon – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Will Fraser – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *William Murray – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Willie McNab – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who accompanies him to join Charles Stuart. *Mrs. MacPherson – the wife of one of the Lallybroch men who accompanied her husband when they went to battle. *Geordie Paul Fraser – one of Jamie's Lallybroch men who helped rescue Claire from the Duke of Sandringham's house. *Geoff Murray – a Lallybroch tenant who was shot by the English on his doorstep after Culloden without any formal accusation. *Hugh Kirby – a Lallybroch tenant who was shot by the English on his doorstep after Culloden without any formal accusation. *Joe Fraser – a Lallybroch tenant who escaped being shot by the English by living with Jamie for three weeks in his cave after being warned by his wife. Joe Fraser is the person Jamie asks to 'betray' him to the English after he decides to give himself up so that the people of Lallybroch can collect the reward for his capture. When Young Ian runs away to Edinburgh to join Jamie he gives Joe Fraser a letter for his parents telling them where he's gone but Joe doesn't deliver it until three days after Ian leaves causing great worry for Jenny and Ian. *Mrs. Crook – the housemaid and then housekeeper of Lallybroch from the time Brian and Ellen were married. She dies in November 1752. *Mrs. Innes – the midwife who delivered Young Ian *Mrs. Kirby﻿ – a Lallybroch tenant and the widow of Hugh Kirby who was shot by English soldiers. Mrs. Kirby and her family are staying at Lallybroch when Jenny goes into labor with Young Ian and she tries to help by reading scary Bible passages about childbirth to the children. She is described as a 'stern and rock–ribbed widow'. *Peggy Murray – a Lallybroch tenant and the wife of Geoff Murray who was killed by the English. Mrs. Murray and her family are staying at Lallybroch when Jenny goes into labour with Young Ian. Peggy is 25 years old and Jenny wonders if Jamie would like to marry her. Possibly the same person as Mrs. Murray listed above. *Sukie – the second housemaid at Lallybroch at the same time as Mary MacNab. *Duncan Gibbons – a Lallybroch tenant who Jenny plans on marrying to the widowed Mrs. Murray. *Samuel Kettrick – a Lallybroch tenant and widower who Jenny plans to marry the Widow Kirby to. }} 20th century When they return to Scotland after Mandy's recovery, Brianna and Roger move in to Lallybroch and live there with their children. Animals Listed roughly in order of appearance. *Donas - described as a "huge, evil-tempered sorrel stallion". Jamie and Auld Alec are breaking in Donas at Castle Leoch Jamie rides Donas to rescue Claire from the witch trial and Donas's speed allows him to get there on time. Young Fergus is sent on Donas to deliver the Deed of Sasine safely to Jenny and Ian. The name Donas is given to all the sorrel colts descended from the original Donas. When Claire returns through the stones there is another horse called Donas at Lallybroch who is Donas's grandson. *Bran - the Fraser's staghound who greets Jamie joyously when he returns home to Lallybroch. Bran is black and tan. *Luke - the Fraser's small brownish rat-terrier. *Mars﻿ - one of the Fraser's spotted sheepdogs. *﻿Nairn﻿ - the grandfather of the Fraser's staghound Bran who appears in Ellen's painting of Willie and Jamie as young boys. Jamie tells Claire he used to ride Nairn when he was small. *Elphin - one of the Fraser's spotted sheepdogs. *Jehu - a rat terrier belonging to Jenny & Ian. *Jocky - Young Ian's half grown puppy, given to him by his father. Jocky is brown and white with floppy ears. *Hughie - Jenny's prized ram. Trivia * stands in for Lallybroch on the Outlander television series. *Ellen Fraser was an accomplished painter and a number of her paintings hang on the walls. **''Jamie and his elder brother Willie'' - a painting by Ellen of Jamie aged about 2 years, his older brother Willie and their staghound Nairn. The painting is slashed by an English soldier's bayonet in one of the numerous raids on the Lallybroch estate after Culloden. **''Jenny and her pet birds'' - a painting Ellen did of Jenny as a young girl, posed in front of a wall with her pet birds lined up on top of the wall. Gallery |-|18th Century= S02E08-still19.jpg Ols1 112.jpg Ols1 112-6.jpg Ols1 112-9.jpg S01E02 Still7.jpg S01E12-Still5.jpg S01E13-Still2.jpg S01E13-Still1.jpg S01E14-Still3.jpg S01E14-Still2.jpg S01E02-Screencap10.jpg S01E02-Screencap11.jpg S01E02 Still10.jpg Jamie-BJR-flogging-still.jpg |-|20th Century= S02E13-Screencap18.jpg S02E13-Screencap19.jpg S02E13-Screencap20.jpg S02E13-Screencap21.jpg References }} Category:Locations Category:Fictional Locations Category:Locations in Scotland Category:Estates